


The Captain's victory

by Letthe



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Chad has been bothering Nigel in all trainings and this ends today with help the a cheerleader uniform.A One Shot that is not part of any future story.Explicit content





	The Captain's victory

**Author's Note:**

> The work original is in spanish, the translation is very raw made by me (student level) please if you see mistakes, tell me in the comments, that really help me.
> 
> Thank you for read.  
> Co writer Alphabetical who it is not from this community.

He had won and everyone knew, that game was not strange even some of last year ended up participating but not to break the habit Chad Dickson captain of the American Football team had won and by far, the rules were simple the first wins the last loses and meets a challenge, nothing great except that the loser was none other than the new star child Nigel Uno.

 

Some laughed at the challenge but not him, the dark ginger refused to do so "Ok, what if you think another" said James to Chad to relieve the situation but he was the captain and flatly denied the idea "We'll go until he does" said but no one took his word seriously because one by one the team members left, the practice was over and now there were only the two of them left, it was not that he had forced it but he was stinging his ego, Nigel One was always characterized by being very proud, some believed almost arrogant but there he was before him with reddish cheeks of shame or frustration Chad really did not know, he thought he didn't care until he heard the answer “Fine, i do it” replied the boy taking the shirt of the captain of his hand, his voice was so sure but something in it showed a hint of resistance, Chad laughed to see the young stripped of his uniform all his attention and focused on Nigel taking off his pants by putting on the big and sweaty of training shirt of the captain, tried to stretch it a little to cover more his thighs or his butt but it was impossible “Well, then do it” Chad incited him without stopping smiling, Nigel gulped clearly tense nevertheless the blonde's mocking face made him regain courage "Sure" he said confidently turning around and starting to run across the field, the boys who were in the stands laughed, cheered excitedly giving him all kinds of encouragement but the minors just followed Nigel through the field without losing a movement like Chad but certainly the way was different, all Chad vibrated to see the child move through the field something in his chest tensed to see him approach the cheerleaders who trained "They will not be so nice now" he thought when he saw him arrive in front of them.

 

The spectacle was incomparable and he saw all astonished, saw Nigel running across the field smiling confidently, saw him arrive in front of the cheerleaders and flirt even when the only thing he was wearing was his shirt with a pair of black boxers, Chad expected them to they run or shouted but they handed him a uniform with the pompoms smiling, a little brunette with a ponytail clearly freshman smiled coquette and Nigel seemed to start a conversation with her something that Chad detested but both the cheerleaders and the stands surprised, when the boy without shame changed in front of them, Chad felt that his heart was out, the reactions of the girls completely enthralled, Nigel was known to be quite skillful with the girls and among them he had a lot of charming yet this It was a lot for Chad, the young and the little brunette laughed like accomplices before the boy returned but that "We'll see you tomorrow" that Nigel directed the girl while stirring his auburn hair was the last for the exasperated captain left the field heading to the locker room.

 

He entered and sat on one of the benches resting his face in his hands trying to calm down, the door opened noisy and the younger entered laughing more nerves than satisfaction “Are you leaving?” he wonder to see the older get up and take their things “Yes, the challenge is finish and I must go to see Lucy” said uncomfortable the blond but the dark ginger stops him “Wait me, i not be long” exclaims Nigel looking for his sport bag “Well” the blond head resumes his place, Nigel supports his side the pink pompoms and Chad cannot help breathing a little his fragrance “What will you do if the coach arrives” asked Nigel enlisting his clothes to change “The old man is gone but they could always have taken pictures out there” Chad said in response waiting Nigel paled before the possibility “You do not have to be a bad loser” says instead the smaller resting his foot on the bench in the dressing room, beginning to change the socks “Hey what you do” question annoying Chad when going back without losing sight of his movements “What does it look like? I change clothes” Nigel replies disinterested “On my side” the other asks when he gets up but the boy does not feel uncomfortable “Every day we change in the dressing room What is the difference?” responds the dark ginger stopping without understanding the attitude of the major “But you bring skirt, do not raise the leg so close to my face” complains the disgusted blond “Come on Chad, maybe this is your fetish but not mine” laughs Nigel playing with the edge of the skirt “it's not? You look very happy talking to the girls” question the blonde to irritate approaching intimidating “Again that? I told you, not see them in practice” Nigel replies, believing where this is going “I do not believe it” Chad insists, while still seeing the boy who is still close to him “In fact, I think that's why you came to the team, to show off” he adds, focusing his seen in those soft thighs wishing touch that clear skin “What if is, after all play and I do well, that you can complain” the minor answers, but Chad's eyes only see the movement of his pink lips and the flutter of his skirt “We'll never win with guys like you” he complains, trying to focus on the conversation and not on the feel in his pants “Win? You only care to show off, captain” Nigel refutes advancing to him making him go back “Of course not” Chad replies with his back in the wall " I wish” said but pauses as that word lights up a thousand images of Nigel running, playing and smiling “I ... the team must win this year” he says at last, trembling a little because of the small shape that grows in his pants turning away from the boy's body “If you want to win, don't make fun of your team” says Nigel, Chad try ignoring that fierce blue gaze that gives accelerates his pulse “You always bother me in the field, in what help harass at new ones?” insists the reddish chestnut noticing for the first time the flush of Chad's cheeks that avoid look at it “Do you feel good?” He asks taking his shoulder but Chad pushes him and turns around “Yeah, you asshole go away” yell annoying hiding his erection however Nigel is not very understanding “Oh god, you're amazing” laughs without moving away “How is it? This exciting you” says raising the skirt showing more “Stop” Chad shouts trying not to see “You are the one who looks” responds disinterested Nigel “As if you were innocent walking around dressed like that” refutes the older one trying not turn “It was your idea” answers Nigel giving space to the blonde but sitting near the his things because he leave them in the bank “Is hot here” Nigel laughs when he lift the upper a little part of the uniform too sexy “Enough” says Chad still backwards “I see, that is why you bother me?” He says smooth crossing his legs but when noticing the blonde turn Nigel smiles “Just say it, you want this” insinuates pointing his body, now it is Chad who is bitten in the ego and feels all his blood burn.

 

Chad turns annoyed and walks right up to the reddish brown “Nigel One I'm not excited for you, it's the uniform” says unbuttoning his pants in front of Nigel's face “If you think you can intimidate me, you can be disappointed because I do this, here” he says calmly removing his semi-erect member slowly from his clothes “And better change you and go” threatens even with the penis in his underwear, however Nigel laughs low and gets comfortable removing the top of the uniform by raising one foot on the bench without stopping "Do it" says smiling tempting licking his lips “You wanted it” Chad murmurs but does not move just look at his own hand on his body “Help you?” asks mockery the younger “No, just shut up” nervously shouts Chad but Nigel without hesitation lifts up his skirt and pulls his own half-erect cock from his boxer “It might help” whispers softly destroying the blonde's conviction “If you want touch” the boy insists playing slowly with her, gradually the tip begins to drop pre-seminal fluid and Chad swallows anxious saliva watching the tempting reddish tip, his hand incessantly massages his own penis “Touch it” whispers Nigel rub his wet member in the thigh of the blond who without hesitation kneel holds the minor's tip and without losing rhythm in his own, he puts it his mouth “Wow” whispers the minor surprised but to Chad that does not stop, him sucks greedily making loud noises taking to the limit to Nigel, him moans while holding the blonde's head by running his fingers through his hair, Chad come noisy and intense “Damn” Nigel murmurs but he still firm and concentrated however his face shines between the sweat and blush of excitement “Well, enough for today” says when he lets go but the blonde tries to stop it his strong hands press the him thighs against the bench, Chad get up in front of Nigel and stop his mouth with a passionate kiss, pushes the child on his back leaving Chad on top totally focused on devouring the Nigel's lips.

The kiss is wet, deep and Nigel's flavor every movement, the youngest does not doubt in the contrary insists on winning even this, applies techniques that make Chad moan and see little stars, his hand releases the boy's thigh to hold his face and introducing two fingers that overflows in the child's saliva while the kiss continues, Nigel understands where this is going and leans his arm on the bench, affirms his legs to the floor and raises his hips challenging the courage of the older, the blond no doubt takes his hand under the skirt of the child, gently massaged in the boy's anus to stick a finger but is big surprise notice the ease with which it enters so looking for more tension introduces the second, the sweet moan of Nigel only incites him more, getting the third finger and playing them inside, touches the soft spot of the minor generating an intense current that runs through his body is extremely notorious for the older, who gazes at the lovely tears and adorable panting of the boy “Do you play hard with you” Chad asked kissing the edge of Nigel's lips, he himself was trembling, spare and firm excited by the beauty of the boy and his intoxicating fragrance, licked the skin of his chest now full of tiny drops of sweat “Only when I think in the captain” tempting whisper stirring under him, passing his free arm over his older man's neck and pulling him towards him, Chad is speechless at this moment he would come right there but not, he wants to feel Nigel, he kisses the boy who moans soft and sweet , stop enlisting it for the next, has the boy right between his, spleens completely set for him so delicious that he licks his lips, soft and slow press his penis against the wet and dilated anus of the child, this sighs relaxing while kissing to Chad who avid rubs every inch of skin that can in the boy “Oh god” exclaims excited to feel the warm interior of Nigel, the movements of both are slow at first “Come captain, do it well” When Nigel say it the older intensify the ramming, Chad moans letting himself be carried increasing his pace, Nigel raises his leg and passes it over the shoulder of the blonde who supports against his face grab it with his arm “You are ... very flexible” murmured between sighs of pleasure, Nigel laughs low but soon Chad makes him moan he goes more deeper “Now ... where is ... that proud guy” manages to articulate Chad between the intense movements, Nigel clings to him and among moans of pleasure whispers “The ... first ... loses” exclaims moaning, rubbing Chad's lips and kissing his neck leaving tiny pink marks, his hips oscillate deliciously and Chad knows he will lose his moans have become prayers, so he hold the Nigel's face and kiss him like always wish, biting and licking those gorgeous red lips, when feel the heat traverse his back bite the boy's clear thigh while he come inside Nigel, who in ecstasy follow him noisy grab to his hand, both remain a few moments feel small and pleasant spasms all over his body, Chad lets go of Nigel's thigh and tries to kiss him but this one separates him and gets up dripping a little, while going by handkerchiefs to his sport bag out of the locker, he cleans and rearranges himself while Chad looks at him dumbfounded while panting trying to catch his breath, the cheerleader's skirt hits his face but he takes it and throw it to the floor, tries to stand up but his legs tremble.

 

His body calms down and see Nigel getting dressed is not help, the younger search the now sweaty uniform, picks up from the floor and stuffs his sport bag, Chad stand up and fix his clothes, approaches the dark ginger trying to surround him with his arms reaching licking his ear, Nigel laughs sweet separates the blonde going to the door “See you Tomorrow, captain” says very briefly when he opens the door for leave “Hey what the hell ¿you go so easy?” Chad questions annoyed following the minor “What? You have a girlfriend, right?” The youngest asks pointing the blonde forgot his sport bag, Chad comes back and takes it “Well yes but ... you said that I ... well you thought of me like this” organizes at half his words taking his things and comeback with the boy in the entrance, Nigel incredibly waits for it while nodding hearing his words “No Chad, my girlfriend likes that, you know, stimulate me” Nigel said smiling, pulling the older one that stopped motionless with that statement “You have girlfriend?” he say surprised but Nigel is already taking him to the parking lot “Sure and you too” responds the boy stopping in front of Chad's car opening his sports bag taking out the cheerleader uniform “I'll have to pay for it” he says handing it to the blond, a car in the background sounds the horn and Nigel asks him to wait “Make sure to wash and iron it” insists to the captain “You dress it the next time” laughs and kiss him softly under the lights of the parking lot, Chad melts at the feeling and is some disoriented for a little time after the young releases it, attain react when the other is already far away but he hope wear that uniform for Nigel next time.


End file.
